Arceus the Troll
by Mad Zia Magdalena
Summary: Did you know Arceus is a conniving jerk who likes to mess with fate? To save the Pokemon world, Arceus pulls two teenagers, and their odd friends, from America into ancient Prillior (the region that later becomes Kanto, Johto, and the surrounding regions). The funny thing is, the friends are now all pokemon, and the group has to stop a massive war. Thanks Arceus.
1. Chapter 1

_You probably don't know who I am, but then again, you don't need to know._

_I don't even have a name, and I am not a person._

_I am a celestial being. A god, if you will, with infinite knowledge to all that is good and all that is evil._

_I'm here to tell you a story, one of courage and adventure._

_And it all started with a man._

_The King of the Prillior region was an honest and kind man. He loved his people, and while not the most intelligent man there was, worked as hard as he could for them. For this, the public loved him. One day, the king died suddenly. The land was thrown into a panic. The Queen had died a few years ago from illness, and the only heir to the throne was the young Prince Sampson, who took the throne._

_Since he was only 7, he was given a regent, one who would make decisions on the prince's behalf and would ensure the Prince's safety._

_The royals and officials chose the late King's favorite royal advisor, Lord Zorp. _

_Unbeknownst to everyone though, Zorp was the one who caused the king's death._

_Spouting outrageous lies about the royal family, Zorp gained supporter's and influence, until he was able to overthrow the prince and proclaim himself Emperor of the region. In his supreme arrogance and lust for power, Zorp decided to conquer the small, remaining known regions of the Earth, with a plot to control the world._

_The populace's eyes were opened to his evil when talk of Zorp's cruel deeds spread across the region. The abuse of human and Pokémon alike, lies, murder, theft, blackmail, the list went on and on. Because of the unbelievable hardships the middle and lower class were facing, much of the populace rebelled against Zorp, creating a third faction in the war now rocking the world: Zorp's forces, the rebels, and the combined forces of Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Oblivia (which did not have a formal government or military at the time, but many settlers). But these nations could only watch in dismay as Zorp conquered the chain of Islands that snaked right between the regions, giving Zorp a powerful foothold overseas._

_And in all the chaos, Pokémon were grossly abused, being forced to work as common foot soldiers in the war. They were beaten, underfed, and often died. Only the truly wise realized what a sad waste of untapped power this was, as none trained and bonded with Pokémon to unleash their true powers. _

_They (Oblivia, Sinnoh, Hoenn, the poor of Prillior, and the Pokémon) prayed and wished for a hero (or heroes, in this case) who could save the world from the wrath of Lord Zorp, and would replace him as leader. They had lost hope for the royal family when Prince Sampson disappeared._

_The guardians of the world heard their desperate cries. They knew that it would take two mortals from another dimension, young ones untainted by prejudices and hate, with a large knowledge of Pokémon and with strong spirit and will. But this was a mission too large for them alone. Conquering all of Prillior and bringing peace to the world? They'd need allies right off the bat. So, they decided to send their friends along with them. (Not that the friends had any say in the matter. XD) In an… unusual form._

_And that is where our story begins. With the one called Mia and the one called Damien._

"Why are we doing this again?" Bethany grumbled in exasperation.

"Because Damien and Mia begged you." Haley calmly answered while tapping a DS screen.

"I wouldn't have agreed just for that."

"They promised to be your slaves for a week."

"Oh yeah. Not sure if it's worth it." Bethany grumbled. She, and a few others, were hanging out at Mia's house on a warm Saturday. The group ate food, played games, talked about random topics, and were now having a Pokémon tournament per Mia's and Damien's request.

The kids had been paired up and made to battle using their DS's (if you can call Bethany using the same attack over and over yet still managing to win once against Sebastian battling). Currently, Chance was playing Carl, ("I keep telling you, Red and Blue were the best versions!"), Sebastian was playing an exasperated Nathan, ("But with Pokémon anatomy the way it is, Fire should beat Water!"), Jessie was playing Raina, ("Ha! I crushed you! How does that feel?!"), Haley was playing Bethany, ("Don't lecture me! You're not even pretending to play Pokémon anymore!), and (for the finals) Damien was having an epic showdown with Mia on her Wii. As the other battles slowly ended, the pairs turned to look at the battle on screen. Damien and Mia were bent over their controllers in concentration, plotting how to destroy the other's Pokémon.

"Hail!"

"Nasty Plot!"

"Ice Beam!"

"Draco Meteor!"

The fellow Pokémon fans in the bunch became engrossed in the battle, while the rest of them were making comments on how intense the ones battling were. "This whole tournament was just a way for them to battle on the Wii, wasn't it?" Nathan grumbled irritably. "Yeah," Haley confirmed without looking up.

Just then, Mia cackled, "YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME NOW! GO FLAMEY!"

(A/N: Flamey is a Blaziken. Hey, I named him when I was 9! Don't be mean!)

"AS IF!" Damien retaliated by sending out Kingdra.

Just when the Pokémon were colliding… How should I put this? A portal came out of the TV. And that portal sucked all of the friends into the world of Pokémon. No one saw that coming, eh?

Yet while she was being sucked in, Bethany could swear she saw a tall white Pokémon making a highly amused troll face though the portal.

_1__st__ Person Damien_

The sun was extremely bright outside, and it took my eyes a while for them to get used to the sudden brightness. I rubbed them a couple of times in an attempt to clear my vision, but the bright spots would not go away. The seemed almost unnaturally bright. I stood up, looked around and was promptly blindsided by my surroundings.

I was…in the Pokémon world. It was the only plausible answer, considering the bird Pokémon perched in the evergreen trees.

At first, I was in a state of shock. It's impossible. We were just playing a game! Why-, no, how did that swirling portal show up?! Wait…Where is everyone?I looked around the wide clearing I was in and spotted someone on the ground, wearing jeans and a purple t-shirt. Surrounding her were 8 poke balls, strewn across the ground. I stealthily walked towards the girl, but the sound of leaves crunching under my feet woke her up. She sat up, looked around in a daze, and grinned. "Well, what do you know? Eating pizza before bed does give you crazy dreams! The sky is bright and the breeze is cool. I have a beautiful pond to my right, flowers to my left, green grass beneath me, and adorable Pokémon all around me! Wait… It wasn't nighttime. It was a Saturday afternoon. And I was battling you… So… This isn't a dream. Then… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I flinched at her sudden outburst (it's Mia, alright) and then started to laugh.

Mia stared at me for a second, (it was all sinking in) and then began to laugh too. Soon we were on the ground laughing uncontrollably. Hey, what were we supposed to do? We barely understood what was going on, and it was our dream to be inside the Pokémon world. No joke. We have literally dreamed about it.

After we had recovered from our giddiness, we noticed that our friends were not with us. "Where do you think they are Damien? Do you think they got left behind?" Mia asked me as she looked around. "And what are inside these pokeballs?" Mia questioned as soon as she noticed the pokeballs.

I grabbed the closest one to me and accidentally pressed the white circle on the pokeball, causing a brilliant light to surround it. In surprise I dropped the poke ball, and from the glowing light appeared a small Pokémon.

"Is that an Abra?" Mia asked from beside me, and I nodded my head. "It seems to be," I responded, and slowly walked towards the Abra, careful not to scare it. The results were far different than I expected. Instead of teleporting away, it went "Abbbbra?" Then again, it was in a pokeball, so it can't teleport away from the ball and their trainer. If that's the case though, whose was it? The Abra cocked his head to one side, looking at me suspiciously.

"It's okay little guy, or girl, whatever you are, I won't hurt you." Mia said with a smile as she closed the distance between them.

Right when Mia came towards the Abra, it flinched, its hands flying defensively up to shield it's head while simultaneously ducking. Something about the gesture seemed familiar, and I looked to Mia to see if she recognized it. Her face was blank with surprise until her mouth curved slowly up into a smile that was both sadistic and entertained. "That's Sebastian." She turned to me with mirthfulness written all over her face. "Sebastian turned into an Abra!" Then it all clicked. I remembered how Mia, Bethany, and Jessie would all mess up Sebastian's perfectly gelled hair. It became so common that Sebastian had started automatically guarding his hair when he saw them in the hallway. It all made sense! My friends turned into Pokémon! (A/N: If you can call that sense.) I started cracking up! Sebastian turned into a Pokémon! The Abra looked incredibly puzzled, asking "What is so funny?" That spurred even more laughter from Mia and me, as it was most definitely Sebastian's voice, just a bit higher and quieter. His eyes then widened with realization and shot down to stare at himself.

I saw many things I thought I'd never see that day. One of them was seeing a small Abra scream in horror, then pass out. Mia was laughing her head off at Sebastian's reaction to his situation when she paused. I could practically see the light bulb in her head go off. She darted over to the pokeballs. I excitedly ran after her. If he's the Abra, then… "What do you think the others turned into?" I asked cheerfully.

"Not sure. But I bet we'll be able to guess!" She replied, her tone more than a little giddy. "And Bethany will be livid!"

A/N: Hello readers! The name is Mad Zia Magdalena. Thanks for reading _Arceus the Troll_! This is a very entertaining story to write, and new ideas are always appearing. A dear friend of mine and I are making this together, and we hope you enjoy it as much as we do!

**The name is doomvader11. Mad Zia is a close, personal friend of mine, and we were both inspired to write this by our friends who sit with us during lunch. (the best time of the day and the best friends anybody could have). This story has transformed from being a simple idea to an intricate plot that Mad Zia and I have tried to cultivate. Anyways, I hope you continue to enjoy the story, as we have. **

Important Info:

Prillior is the Northern Continent in the Pokémon world. Basically, Johto, Kanto, Fiore, Almia, and Orre. (If this is a bit confusing, I recommend looking up a map of the Pokearth.)

5th generation Pokémon will not be included in this story, since the whole region is a bit too futuristic for when this fic takes place.

Important characters and their Pokémon: (This will be here to help readers keep up with the large cast of characters; it will grow longer as the story progresses)

The Earthlings:

Damien: A cheerful, smart guy who helps keep his friends relatively sane. One of the main protagonists. (Will be indicated by a star)

Mia: An easy-going, kind of ditzy girl with a flair for being dramatic. *

(The "personality" traits actually refer to the Pokémon's nature)

Sebastian: Serious Abra *

Bethany *

Jessie *

Nathan *

Carl *

Haley *

Raina *

Chance *

Pokearth characters:

Arceus: A troll.

Zorp: Evil king trying to rule the world.

Sampson: Prince of Prillior.


	2. Haley, Jessie, Bethany and Raina

Mia P.O.V

I darted over to the pokeballs excitedly, picking them up and preparing to throw them, when Damien stopped me. "Um, maybe we should release them one at a time so that they don't panic?" He asked me quietly, a bit unnerved by the insanity starting to creep into my eyes. I grinned cheerfully. "Good call." I calmly put down all of the balls except for one. I turned to Damien. "You ready?" I questioned with my usual smile. He returned my grin. "You know it!"

"Whatever you are, I choose you!" I flung the ball like they do in the games and out popped… An eevee! "Hm? Eeveeeee?" It crooned confusedly. And, of course, being the fangirl I am, I squealed. "It's so cute! Hello there, little one!" I leaned over a bit to see it better. "Who could you be?"

The Eevee looked increasingly puzzled at my statements and said so herself. "Mia, what are you talking about?" Damien and I froze. "HALEY!?" She looked baffled. "Of course it's me!" Damien nodded sagely. "It makes sense." I joined in nodding and agreed. "It does. " At this time Haley realized something was wrong and looked down at herself. And then promptly shrieked like an Eevee. I love my life. Damien hurriedly said to her, "Calm down. You and the others were turned into Pokémon when we were sucked through the portal." She stared at us in blank horror and shock. "I need a second." I pointed at the still unconscious Sebastian. "So does he." Haley turned to look at what I was pointing at, her newly acquired tail flicking naturally. "Who is that?!"

Damien answered her. "That would be Sebastian."

She was quiet. "Oh. Can't say I'm surprised." Damien and I shared a look at that statement, both of us silently agreeing.

"If you're okay Haley, we're going to keep checking the pokeballs. Is that fine?" I hesitantly asked her. She rose her paw and studied it before using it to wave me off. "Oh, yeah, of course. Go for it." After a pause a small grin crossed her face and she practically sang, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious what everyone turned into." I burst out laughing and Damien took this as a cue to release another Pokémon.

Inside the third pokeball was an… Absol! "No way…" Damien and I whispered. "I love Absol!" I yelled. The Absol stared at me like I was retarded. "Uh-huh. So do I, Mia."

Damien leaned forward a bit to question nervously, "Jessie?"

"No shit, Sherlock." She snorted contemptuously. Then she froze. "Wait… I feel weird. What's with my voice and senses? Where was I? Why am I on my hand-" At that point she locked down at herself. I could practically see the gears turning in her head as she processed what had happened to her body. "I'm an Absol."

It was more of a statement than a question, but I answered her anyways. "Y-yes."

"F*** YEAH! WOO!" Jessie was practically prancing around the clearing. I grinned and Damien breathed out in relief. Haley chuckled before calling out, "Hey Jessie." Jessie paused and looked over at the small Eevee. "Is that you Haley?"

"Yes it is."

"Epic! You're an Eevee!"

"Epic is one word for it." Haley commented drily.

"Oh, try to have fun with this wacky situation Haley!" Jessie smiled devilishly. (It was very frightening on an Absol.)

Then she noticed Sebastian. "Hey… Is this-? Of course it is. He probably took one look at himself, screamed, and passed out." Jessie deadpanned. Damien and I sweatdropped when she got it exactly right. "That's Sebastian." Damien chimed in helpfully. The devilish smile returned to Jessie's face. She nudged the psychic type with her leg and he fuzzily came to. Unfortunately for him though, he woke up to see a terrifying visage. So, when his mind processed the scary Absol above him, he passed out. Again. I was torn between laughing and sighing in exasperation. Instead of choosing one, I just grabbed another pokeball while Jessie cackled.

Damien's POV:

I watched Mia throw the pokeball in haste and a Pokémon emerged. When I saw it I grinned: it was a growlithe. Growlithe was possibly one of my favorite fire types. I heard Mia fawn over it as well. "Well, if that isn't the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Mia crooned. The growlithe looked around, it's gaze fierce as she surveyed the area. "Mia, Damien, what are we doing here? And why are those...things looking at me? And why are you guys so big?" the growlithe asked in suspicion. "I take offense in that," Haley told the growlithe, whom she had identified as Bethany, "I'm your size."

I watched as it sunk in. Bethany screeched in horror, while being grinned at by Mia. "Oh, it's not such a big deal," I told her. "Everyone else has gotten over it. Except him," I said, pointing at Sebastian. Bethany started hyperventilating and Mia patted her head.

"It's ok, everything will be alright," Mia told her, comforting one of her best friends.

"YOU'RE NOT THE POKEMON!" Bethany roared!

"I guess it's time to bring out a new one," I quietly said as Bethany berated Mia while Miajust laughed and Jessie continued to torment Sebastian. I grabbed a pokeball. Only 4 were left, so I decided to try the pokeball closest to me and a Pokémon came out.

The Pokémon that came out was a blob. A huge, purple blob with a weird face. "A ditto?" Mia asked me, and I responded with a shrug. "Why, who might you be?" I asked, nearing the ditto. The ditto then transformed before our eyes. "Whoa!" exclaimed a voice that could only be Carl's. Standing before me was a replica of me.

"Carl?" I asked him.

"Damien, what just happened?" he asked me. "And who are all these guys?" he asked while motioning to our friends. Mia zoomed up beside and answered him before I did. "Well, Carl, if you can't tell, these _guys_ are our friends. That is Jessie," Mia told him as she pointed to Jessie, "that's Sebastian ("why is he on the floor?" "That's a story for another day") Over there is Haley, Bethany is right there, and that's about it. Oh, and you're a Pokémon. In the Pokémon world." Mia told him nonchalantly.

"Oh. All right then." he responded.

"That's it? No, 'the end is near, there is no hope, why me?' Really?"

"Well, this seems exactly like something that would only happen to us." Carl responded.

While everyone except Bethany and Sebastian cracked up at that statement, I motioned to the pokeballs. "Will you do the honors, Mia?" I asked her. "Sure, why not? What could happen?

A Pokemon emerged from the pokeball, and everyone surrounded it, waiting in anticipation for the light to fade. An amazingly adorable Pichu appeared. "Awwww. You're adorable!" Mia told the Pichu, and she went to pick it up. "Mia, what are you doing? Mia, I said…MIA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" At this point, Mia had picked the Pichu, whom she had recognized as Raina, up.

"IDON'TEVENKNOWWHATISHAPPENING, BUTLETMEDOWNNOW!" Raina exclaimed rapidly, and before Mia could even drop her, Raina let out a horrifying shock wave.

The entire group was shocked, and they were frozen to the spot in surprise. Raina hopped off of Mia's hand ("Aha, I'm free!") and turned to face the group. "All right," She said as she rubbed her tiny paws together. "What are you and what did you…oh hey Damien, didn't see you there. Since when did you and Mia get so big? Wait, are there TWO Damiens?" Raina asked demandingly.

Mia fell over. ("Mommy? I think I saw heaven.")

After a short while of uncomfortable silence, Jessie was the first to respond. "What the hell!? Why would you do that? Mia's now half out of it…"

"Oh, it's you, isn't it Jessie? And I don't know what I did, but it brought you all to your knees, where you belong." Raina countered. "Ha!"

"Why, you-!" Jessie snarled, a scowl setting on her face.

A brief image of the Freiza battle popped into my head. Huh. (A/N: Who gets that reference?)

"Now now, children, we must all calm down," I said, trying to prevent the fight that was about to occur "Raina, would you like a little introduction into everything that is going on?"

Raina looked disgusted, but quickly agreed to letting us explain. I informed her who was who ("Why are there two of you?" "Oh, that's actually Carl, but he's really a ditto." "Why is he you?" "I guess I look the most like him and Ditto's can only turn into what they see.") and what was happening.

Hana was stunned at first, but recovered rapidly. "Ok… I think I get it. I'm guessing we find out what the remaining pokeballs contain now, right?" she asked, surprising me with her eagerness.

"Yes," I responded. "You know, I'll be honest. I expected more panic from all of you."

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked.

"Well… You guys are Pokémon."

There was silence.

Haley chuckled. "Give us time. The implications haven't fully sunk in yet."

Mia laughed from her spot on the ground. "I can't wait to see Sebastian try to teleport."

The entire group laughed, refusing to let anger set in and determined to enjoy this moment. Carl turned to the remaining 2 pokeballs. "Can I open these?"

I shrugged. "Go for it."

Mia stood up slowly. "We have Nathan and Chance left, right?"

Raina nodded. "They were the only other people in the room with us."

Carl (who still looked like Damien) shrugged. "Might as well see who's who."

We turned when we heard Sebastian stir. "Good morning all. I had the strangest dream. I think I've been hanging out with you people too much. I dreamt-"

Jessie cut in. "That you were a Pokémon?"

Sebastian froze and gaped stupidly at us, before gathering his wits and screaming "BLOODY HELL!"

A/N: Hello readers! The name is Mad Zia Magdalena. Thanks for reading _Arceus the Troll_! This is a very fun story (especially to write) a dear friend of mine and I are making. We hope you enjoy it!

**The name is doomvader11. Mad Zia is a close, personal friend of mine, and we were both inspired to write this by our friends who sit with us during lunch. (the best time of the day and the best friends anybody could have). This story has transformed from being a simple idea to an intricate plot that Mad Zia and I have tried to cultivate. Anyways, I hope you continue to enjoy the story, as we have. **

The Earthlings:

Damien: A cheerful, smart guy who helps keep his friends relatively sane. One of the main protagonists. Friend of… All of the characters currently introduced.

Mia: An easy-going, kind of ditzy girl with a flair for being dramatic. One of the main protagonists. Also a friend of all the currently known characters.

(The personaility traits refer to the Pokémon's nature)

Jessie: Naughty Absol

Bethany: Rash Growlithe

Haley: Modest Eevee

Sebastian: Serious Abra

Raina: Quirky Pichu

Carl: Calm Ditto

Pokearth characters:

Zorp: Evil king trying to rule the world.

Sampson: previous prince of Prillior.


End file.
